<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gasoline by ulairi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295800">gasoline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulairi/pseuds/ulairi'>ulairi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulairi/pseuds/ulairi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>проблема в том, что мы сами становимся теми, с кем родители просили не связываться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gasoline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>with your face all made up, living on a screen, <br/>
low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline. <br/>
[q] halsey – gasoline</p><p> <br/>
С самого детства он всегда слышит одно и то же. Всегда одно и то же. Фань Чэнчэн – никто. Он ничего не значит. Все его победы всего лишь результат его родственных связей. Окружающие относятся всегда снисходительно – богатенький мальчик, которому доступно все что он только может пожелать. Каждый день он слышит за спиной одни и те же слова, но, когда поворачивается, видит лишь фальшивые спешно натянутые улыбки. Чэнчэн с самого детства слишком требовательный к себе, потому что это невыносимо. Этот театральный шепот, на другом конце класса. Насмешливые улыбки. Он с детства стремиться быть лучшим во всем и ему это удается. Фань просиживает ночами за учебниками, занимается спортом, всегда готов помочь учителям. Он всегда и везде первый, старается быть отзывчивым и добрым ко всем. Этим с удовольствием пользуются, но отдачи нет. За спиной все еще шепчутся, что результат его тяжкого труда – это всего лишь заслуга его семьи. Тогда он меняет стратегию и старается быть максимально незаметным, хочет, чтобы все о нем забыли. Его оценки становятся чуть хуже, но все еще стабильно на неплохом уровне. Голоса за спиной лишь становятся громче. «Я же говорил, что он сам ничего из себя не представляет». Фань растерян. Почему на все что он делает люди реагирует отрицательно?<br/>
 <br/>
Бинбин улыбается и просит не обращать внимания на дураков. Мама готовит любимые блюда, старается приободрить. Отец выговаривает за унылый вид в привычной слегка шутливой манере. Семья всегда на его стороне, но Чэнчэну мало. Он не может понять, почему люди, которые его даже не знают, уверены в том, что он не больше чем избалованный мальчишка, который использует славу своей старшей сестры для собственного продвижения. Да, он хочет стать знаменитостью, он хочет выступать на сцене. Что в этом такого? Почему другим можно об этом мечтать, а ему нельзя. Только лишь потому что его старшая сестра известная актриса? <br/>
 <br/>
Мама просит убрать телефон и не читать комментарии в интернете, но Чэнчэн все равно ночью листает ленту новостей и впитывает чужую злость словно губка. Там, люди, которых он даже не знает, обсуждают его внешность, говорят о пластике основываясь на парочке неудачных фотографий. Там люди, которые считают, что знают его, что имеют право осуждать его и его мечту. Люди, которые никогда не задумываются о том, каково человеку, против которого направленны их слова. <br/>
 <br/>
Где-то внутри поднимается удушливая волна, которая сносит на своем пути все преграды. Фань перестает быть добрым и отзывчивым. Он становится тем человеком, которым его всегда считали. В школе все чаще в спину летит «мудак», только теперь он не сдерживается и отвечает на злость злостью. Чэнчэн тонет в этом океане из чужих ожиданий и собственных ошибок. Он все больше убеждается в том, что вокруг одни придурки, которые готовы делать вывод о человеке даже не перекинувшись с ним и парой слов. Фань выбирает легкую дорогу и решает, что если все думают, что он ублюдок, то не стоит разочаровывать людей. <br/>
 <br/>
В школе все чаще выговоры, чем похвала, потому что Чэнчэн больше не улыбается, молча проглатывая обиду. Он лезет на рожон, сбивает костяшки и получает в ответ, зачастую сильнее, чем ударил сам. Потому что Фань всегда один, ведь семьи в школе нет, а тех, кто общается с ним лишь потому что его сестра Фань Бинбин он отказывается называть друзьями. Чэнчэн считает себя одиночкой и дышит полной грудью, только когда оказывается в своей комнате. Когда слушает музыку в наушниках, пытается писать собственный рэп, когда танцует, пытаясь подражать популярным исполнителям. Он тренируется, чтобы однажды стоять на сцене, потому что это его мечта. И какое вообще кто-либо имеет право осуждать его за это? Но где-то глубоко внутри таится сомнение. А сможет ли он? Хватит ли у него сил? Ведь когда он исполнит свою мечту, то осуждения станет лишь больше. Вдруг у него не получится доказать людям, что он тоже чего-то стоит? Фань глушит эти сомнения громкой музыкой в наушниках. Он четко видит цель и старается не обращать внимания на препятствия, лишь занимается все усерднее. <br/>
 <br/>
Когда Чэнчэн проходит кастинг в Yuehua, то становится страшно. Действительно страшно, потому что теперь все на другом уровне. Он мнется возле комнаты для практики и не решается зайти. Фань боится, что там внутри будут люди, которые станут осуждать его за то какой он есть. За то какая у него семья. Чэнчэн боится, что его снова не захотят узнавать, предпочитая строить свое мнение на слухах и сплетнях. <br/>
 <br/>
- Ты новенький? Чего стоишь? Заходи. – Его хлопают по плечу и обернувшись Фань видит улыбающегося парня. – Да заходи, мы не кусаемся. – Он заходит в комнату первый и Чэнчэну ничего не остается кроме как глубоко выдохнуть, словно перед погружением на большую глубину, и зайти следом. <br/>
 <br/>
Внутри несколько парней, парочка из которых мгновенно обступает того улыбчивого, который не дал Фаню рефлексировать в коридоре. Другие с интересом смотрят на самого Чэнчэна, но кажется он впервые не чувствует себя в роли неведомой зверюшки, которая призвана развлекать народ. Взгляды скорее оценивающие, словно их обладатели прикидывают насколько талантлив Фань. Он прочищает горло и кланяется. <br/>
 <br/>
- Меня зовут Чэнчэн. – Сознательно упускает фамилию. <br/>
 <br/>
С ним наперебой знакомятся и улыбаются искренне. Фань пытается запомнить весь калейдоскоп имен и лиц. Чжэнтин, Минхао, Цюаньчжэ, Дзэжэнь… имен и лиц слишком много, но он старается. Даже если они потом будут так же шептаться за спиной, но ведь сейчас-то все не так уж и плохо, да? <br/>
 <br/>
Его ожидания, конечно же, оправдываются. И он слышит шепот в спину, когда идет на тренировку. Ловит эти завистливые взгляды, потому что тут имя его сестры значит слишком много. Чэнчэн знает, что некоторые не понимают зачем он проводит в компании дни и ночи напролет. Зачем тренируется как умалишенный. Думают, что ему достанется все, включая дебют, стоит лишь щелкнуть пальцами. Фань бы может и хотел бы такого, но что толку от дебюта, если он сам по себе ничего не представляет? Он недостаточно хорошо танцует, его рэп и пение находятся на среднем уровне. Чэнчэн все еще не настолько подготовлен, чтобы доказать людям, что тоже чего-то стоит. Но ему все равно завидуют, потому что считают, что его дебют лишь вопрос времени. Не все, конечно, не все. Есть добрый и все понимающий Чжэнтин, который терпеливо занимается с ним танцами. Есть милый Цюаньчжэ, у которого всегда найдутся одобряющие слова. Есть Минхао, который везде ходит за Чжэнтином и кажется слишком высокомерным, но Фань периодически находит в своем шкафчике бутылку с водой или витамины, потому что Хуан не умеет правильно выражать своих чувств. <br/>
 <br/>
Те несколько месяцев, которые Чжэнтин и Минхао проводят в Корее, принимая участие в шоу на выживание, кажутся вечностью. Потому что его не взяли туда, посчитали недостаточно подготовленным. И в спину снова летят смешки, это привычно, но лучше бы этого не было. Просто, когда рядом был Чжэнтин, то никто не осмеливался так явно. Цюаньчжэ неловко пытается приободрить, везде ходит с ним, хмурится и злится на тех, кто считает нужным задеть Чэнчэна. Он пытается заменить ему сразу всех и Фань ему действительно благодарен, даже если у младшего это не очень хорошо получается. Когда его начинают задирать уже в открытую, то Чэнчэн с сожалением думает, что спокойная жизнь закончилась и что опять сбитые костяшки и синяки, главное не на видных местах. Фань уже сжимает кулаки, когда на его сторону становится не только хмурый Цюаньчжэ, но и Дзэжэнь, Вэньцзюнь и даже Синьчунь, который обычно предпочитает оставаться в стороне. Чэнчэн растерян, потому что не привык, чтобы его защищал кто-то кроме семьи. Он не уверен, но кажется у него действительно теперь есть друзья, которым безразличны слухи и сплетни. Которым важен сам Фань, а не его семья. Чжэнтин и Минхао возвращаются, не дойдя до финала, но не выглядят особенно расстроенными. В ответ на возмущение Цюаньчжэ Чжэнтин улыбается, а Минхао фыркает что-то о том, что кому вообще нужна группа, где нет бешенных хомяков и неуклюжих дылд. Чэнчэн смеётся и обещает себе самому обязательно дебютировать. Не для того, чтобы доказать кому-то, но чтобы всегда быть рядом с ними.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>